A Beautiful Relationship
by YahooSounding
Summary: What if Fry told Amy the truth about his angle on 'hanging out' before complaining to Leela in "Put Your Head On My Shoulders"? Will Amy teach Fry about the matter of loyalty, and will Fry realize he has the perfect girlfriend? An alternate version of "Put Your Head On My Shoulders", and other episodes! Fry x Amy


Time for another Fry x Amy story, based around the episode where they did get together! A more 'What if' scenario than anything, the episode is still the same, but is more of a 'What if Fry tells Amy the truth before complaining to Leela' thing. Give it a read, hopefully you'll like it!

* * *

Back in the Supply Closet in the Planet Express, Fry and Amy were sighing in relief as they had just finished making out. "Wow! We're great kissers!"

"Yeah!" Amy smiled... then she got an idea as she turned to her new boyfriend. "Hey, later, you want to drive to Europa? We could have a picnic and spit watermelon seeds at Jupiter."

Fry smiled as he got interested. "Hey, yeah! I used to spit at stuff back in the 20th century. Ah, it's cool how we sort of think exactly alike, and junk."

Amy giggled. "Yeah. Y'know, Fry, I really like hanging out with you."

Amy looked at Fry and noticed his smile faltering down. Amy got a little worried as she said, "Fry, why is your smile faltering?"

"Uh, was it? I honestly didn't notice..." Fry said, now getting nervous.

"Fry..." Amy frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me..."

Fry gave a deep breath as he tucked on his shirt collar. "Is it getting hot in here or something, or is it just me... you know, maybe we should both get some fresh air..."

Fry was about to reach for the handle, but Amy was a bit faster as she blocked the door knob with her body. Amy, frowning, shook her head. "We are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Fry gulped as he sighed. "Oh man, how do I explain this..."

"Well?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Fry sighed. "The last time I had a girl interested in "hanging out" with me... was back in the twentieth century."

Amy looked over at Fry in curiosity. "So?"

"You don't understand. Her version of hanging out with me meant obeying her every command, forcing me to carry her shopping while she went off and started making out with other boys. It doesn't sound like a problem at first but... you got to understand, back then, I'm not a one-woman man, Amy."

"That's all right, Fry. I'm not a one-man woman." Amy smiled.

Fry sighed. "This is what I mean, Amy. Sure, we wouldn't be affected, but as time goes on, you'll start dating other men while I'm holding your shopping bags or something, and you'll never have time for me. Then, when I meet you again, you're probably going to break up with me for some other person..."

"Fry!" Amy gasped. "I'm ashamed you would think like that. Okay, maybe I do make mistakes from time to time, but you know what? I'm not from the twentieth century, I'm not your twentieth century girlfriend, Fry. I'm loyal! I'm friendly! And you and I both know our secrets! If you feel that... that we can't be together because of your fears then... maybe I don't know you..."

Fry looked concerned as she saw Amy's sad face as she opened the door and started to leave.

"Amy, wait, I-" Fry started, but Amy had already left upstairs. Fry groaned as he looked down. "Now you've done it... you have a good girlfriend, and you screwed up any chances of you and her getting back together..."

Fry sighed as he looked up at the ceiling and groaned. He needed to make up with her somehow... he just had to...

* * *

"And that's why I came over, Leela. I feel like I screwed over myself, telling Amy the truth..." Fry sighed.

"You must have made her really upset... you know, from what I've talked with her about you, she really did care about you, Fry." Leela said.

"I know that now..." Fry said as he looked down. "Look, Leela, I really need your help... how can I win Amy back..."

Leela sighed as she turned around from her work. "Look, Fry, do you really have to bother me with this while I'm at work?"

"Yes." Fry said, looking down. "What the hell can I do?"

Leela rolled her eye as she uttered dryly. "Be yourself?"

"I mean, besides that." Fry said, using his hand to do the 'moving on' gesture. "I don't know if you're taking this seriously, but I really want to be with Amy... and from the sounds of it... so does she..."

Leela sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Fry... you say you're doing that picnic on Europa, then why don't you try apologizing to her? Tell her you didn't mean all the words you said... and that you love hanging out with her. You DO love hanging out with her... don't you, Fry?"

Fry opened his mouth... and closed it. "I... guess I never thought of it like that."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Amy was busy writing up paperwork, looking a little depressed. She then heard the door slide open as Amy looked up. The minute she saw Fry looking in, she frowned and her eyes went back to the paperwork she was filing.

"Hey, Amy, Hermes told me you were heralding his break." Fry smiled nervously.

Amy only grunted.

"You... uh... wouldn't mind if I came in and sat down, would you?" Fry asked as he sat down on the chair.

Amy made another grunt.

"Er, right. Anyway, I was wondering, Amy... are we still on for that picnic in Europa today, because, well..." Fry started to say nervously.

Amy grunted.

"You know, Amy, we don't have to talk or anything, I mean... I don't mind hanging out..." Fry smiled nervously.

That made Amy look up from her paperwork with an unamused frown. "I thought you told me you didn't 'WANT' to hang out."

"I never said that at all... look, Amy, I came in because... because I wanted to apologize." Fry said.

"For what? Breaking my heart? Well, you did." Amy frowned as she kept her eye.

"I know I did, and for that, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm not home anymore and... you're one of the most honest girls I've ever met... you may be rich, but you also have a kind heart and I knew you'd never take advantage of me. I was stupid to think like that." Fry said. "I'm the one who's the dummy here. Here we are, being perfect kissers and lovers, and I'm the one who louses it up!" Fry groaned. "I know you can't forgive me for what I did, but if anything, I like to start over from scratch..."

Amy listened as her unamused frown turned into a look of sympathy.

"I mean, any boy in this world or out of it deserves you... and I know I don't..." Fry said as he got up. "I guess that's all I have to say... so I guess I'll just get back to work..."

Fry sighed as he started to get up and started to head out the door.

"...Fry."

Fry turned to Amy in curiosity... then stared in shock as he saw a smile coming from Amy's face. "How about we go on our picnic after work? Secluded date to ourselves?"

Fry paused...and smiled. "Does... this mean you forgive me?"

"Well... it's a start." Amy said. "We can amend our relationship towards our picnic in Europa."

"That sounds great!" Fry said as he started to walk off... but not before winking at her.

Amy blushed as she gave a big smile. This was going to be the beginning of a very beautiful relationship.

* * *

And there's the first chapter of this little Fry/Amy adventure. What do you think? I'd love to hear some feedback, and maybe some suggestions from all of you! Okay, Read and review!


End file.
